He Would Do Anything For Her
by forcverandalways
Summary: Jenny calls in sick to work when there is another reason she is not at work. What is the reason?


**At exactly 0818 this morning I was on the bus going to school. I was remembering all the arguments that Jenny and Gibbs had and their complete lack of effort to get together and grimacing *shakes head*. LIKE WHAT THE HELL WERE THE WRITERS PLAYING AT *screams loudly for the whole world to hear*. I SWEAR that if Jack and Gibbs do not get together this season I WILL SUE CBS (no, I am not kidding).**

 **Enjoy peeps x**

"She in?" NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked NCIS Director Jenny Shepard's assistant Cynthia.

"No. She called in sick but when she called me this morning she sounded like she was crying" Cynthia told him.

'Why would she be crying?' Gibbs thought.

"Did she tell you why?" He asked.

"She said something about 'Dad' I think" Cynthia replied.

Suddenly it clicked.

'The first time I ever saw her cry was on that September night in Paris. The anniversary of her Dad's death. That must be it' Gibbs thought.

"Thanks" he said before he walked out of Cynthia's office and back down the stairs.

"Lunch break" the agent called to his team as he walked to the elevator.

Gibbs got to the parking garage and ran straight to his truck. He got in and drove to Jenny's house at record speed. When he got there, he knocked on the door because he knew that Jenny was fond of it. The door opened and Jenny stood there, red faced with tear tracks and wearing a grey NIS jumper that Gibbs was sure belonged to him and a pair of sweatpants.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to see if you were OK which clearly..." Jenny cut him off.

"I'm fine"

"Jen, I know you. You're not. Is this about your Father?" He asked her.

Jenny let out a sob.

"This is my fault Jethro. I should've been there with him when he died! I should've been there! I shouldn't've gone to law school! He might not have died!" She sobbed.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"It's OK, Jenny. I've got you" he whispered as she cried.

"It's not OK, Jethro. It never ever will be. This is all my fault. I left you for revenge for my Dad's death. If he knew I left the man I love then I would be in so much trouble for that for the rest of my life. I'm sorry Jethro" Jenny weeped.

"Shhhh, Jen. I've got you. I love you so much" Gibbs told her quietly.

Jenny looked up.

"I need to do something. Can you come with me?" She requested.

"Of course" Gibbs replied.

"Oh and by the way I love you too" she winked at him as she walked up the stairs to get changed.

Gibbs ran after her and at the top of the stairs he kissed her on the mouth with all the passion he had been keeping in for almost a decade. She joined in but pulled back after about two minutes.

"We have something to do. So go and get in your car and we can continue with this later" Jenny told him before she pecked him on the lips and sashayed up the stairs, making it _very_ difficult for Gibbs to concentrate.

But he did as he was told. Five minutes after he got into his truck Jenny walked out wearing a three quarter sleeve jade green top and dark blue jeans with brown ankle length boots and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"The graveyard" she replied curtly.

He entwined his fingers with hers and they drove to where Jenny told him to go. They got out and Jenny took him by the hand and they walked to a grave.

 _Jasper Alexander Shepard_

 _10th June 1940 - 13th September 1995_

 _Beloved_ _husband, father and friend_

 _This_ _We'll Defend_

"Hey Dad. It's Jen. I miss you a lot. This is Jethro Dad. He's the man I left in Paris for revenge on your death. That was the stupidest thing I have ever done and I am not proud of it at all. I love him Dad, I really do. I never stopped" Jenny said.

"You're very lucky to have a daughter like Jen, sir. I don't know what I'd do without her. I love her and I promise you I will take care of her no matter what" Gibbs stated as he gripped Jenny's hand.

She smiled.

"Thanks for doing this Jethro" the redhead whispered.

"I would do anything for you Jen" the agent replied quietly.

 **I think we all know that judging by the author's note at the start, this was very unexpected but it was very nice to write. I have not really explored around Jasper, Shannon and Kelly very much so this was a nice change. I might write something similar to this except it's where Jenny goes with Gibbs go to visit Shannon and Kelly's graves. How does that sound????**

 **Thanks for reading my lovelies!!! Please leave me a review xx**


End file.
